Hot melt adhesives that are coated with a nontacky film-forming material (cover material) are known from US 2013/0143997 A1, for example. These types of hot melt adhesives in pellet form have the advantage that the surface coating prevents the individual hot melt adhesive pellets from sticking together during manufacture, transport, and storage, the pellet form allowing simple dosing and handling.
However, the known cover materials have the disadvantage that they have a great impact on the processability of the resulting hot melt adhesive pellets, for example by altering the theological properties in such a way that for processing the hot melt adhesive via nozzle systems (sprayability), much higher temperatures, typically temperatures that are higher by approximately 20 K, are necessary than for the adhesive without cover material.